


Pinned Beneath Hope

by GalacticTwink



Series: Danganronpa shit [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gags, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Request Meme, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, anxious hajime, ftm nagito komaeda, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Collection of komahina smut drabbles, kinks are listed at the top of each chapter and I take requests/suggestionsRecent chapter》Crossdressing/Lingerie





	1. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: overstimulation & sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly unformatted but still seems to read okay

I take a deep breath, smoothing my palms down against my pants and tapping them absently against my thighs. No, stop doing that Hajime. I'm going to make myself look weird. Well, they already know that. I'm going to make them suspicious. But I'm not the traitor, I know I'm not. Unless I am and I just don't know; should I be suspicious of myself to? What kind of person just doesn't remember their talent, the one thing about them that makes them remarkable in any way? Everyone else remembers, but why not me? What if I just don't have a talent? I'm here to be a spy and manipulate the others. I'm just-

I jump, something cold snaking around my arm and grabbing me. My hand is halfway up when I turn to see Nagito standing behind me, hand clasped loosely around my bicep. 

"Hey, Nagito." I sigh, running my hands through my hair and giving it a tug to try to get my head straight. We can't be late, I'll just make both of us look bad in front of everyone. Nagito takes me by the hip and turns me towards him, skimming his fingers up to my face and cupping me chin. 

"You look nervous." great confidence booster. I guess it's better than lying to my face about it at least. I shake his hands away from my face so I can bury it into his shoulder, hiding from him. Nagito is a lot of things but at least he isn't anxious. He might be mentally unstable, but he's never afraid to say what's on his mind. He hugs me around the waist, pressing the faintest kiss against my cheek. 

"When I'm nervous, I like having something to fidget with. Helps me take my mind off things, y'know?" I get where he's coming from and all, but I don't really have  anything I can fit in my hands that isn't weird to just carry around. I mostly just pull at my clothes and pick at my skin until I'm too uncomfortable to even keep doing that. 

"Here," Nagito pushes me to take a step away from him, moving back and digging through the pockets of his jacket and coming up with what looks like a little MP3 player. He fiddles with it for a second before holding it out to me. I take it, turning it in my hands carefully. It's not weird and pretty much looks to be an IPod Shuffle, the little pink square fitting perfectly in my palm with a centre button and a wheel with arrows on the 4 points of the circle, as well as a lock/unlock slider on the very top. Looks like it's locked right now. I don't even want to know how Nagito got ahold of this thing, but I do appreciate it. It's small and has buttons, which is basically all I need to function a little better and still look like I haven't completely lost my mind. 

"Does it play music?" I hit the centre button a few times, the smooth surface pushing in and giving me a soft click for my trouble but having no other real effect. Nagito gives me a funny look, watching me fiddle with the player. 

"No, it doesn't play music." the way he said that makes me distrust it, but I can't put my finger on why exactly. Whatever. I drop the device into my pocket and take Nagito's hand so we can go, arriving at the group meeting late but at least we made it at all. Kazuichi starts us off, not helpfully but it's something to get us talking. That last trial was.. hard. And there's no telling what's in store for the rest of us now, Monokuma never fails to catch us off guard no matter how much we prepare. I take a seat, pulling my boyfriend's mp3 from my pocket and flicking the lock slider back and forth absently. I find that the buttons click down a little more while it's unlocked, leaving the green flashing at the top and circling my thumb along the circle pad. I had one of these things as a kid, full of my probably trash music taste that consisted mostly of the High School Musical soundtrack. I lean back in my chair, relaxing and tuning into the chorus of arguing voices feeling a little better about the whole thing. Something to calm the nerves and a little nostalgia can go a long way. A smile settles on my face, gaze tipping and falling back on Nagito who looks.. less relaxed.

"Nagito?" I lean over, grabbing his chair with one hand. He's visibly flushed, pink flaring on his pale skin not only on his face but creeping down past the neck of his shirt as well. 

"What's wrong?" I keep my voice down, though the rest of the room is loud with heated discussion. I tilt my head towards Nagito just so, jus barely picking something up out of the commotion in the room. What's that.. it distinctly sounds like buzzing, growing louder the closer I get to my boyfriend who squirms away from me as I lean in. I'm close enough to see the clench in his jar, breathing irregular and purely via mouth. His back is rigid, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. There's no way that he's.. I chance a look, peeking under the table. 

"N-Nagito!" I cover my own mouth to keep from exclaiming at him, body not sure how to react and just throwing everything at me at once. I feel my stomach flip, heart going all aflutter and making my head hurt. My boner is really confused. I take a deep breath to collect myself and take another look. Nagito is pitching a tent at full mast, but that doesn't immediately mean what I think it does. Everybody pops one at a bad time sometimes. I click down on the centre button and Nagito visibly flinches, teeth digging down into his bottom lip. Yeah.

"What the hell?" I whisper harshly at him, holding out the remote and giving Nagito an accusing look. To his credit, he doesn't look away. He reaches over with a shaking hand and fiddles with the remote for a second, clicking it off and letting out a hard breath. 

"This," he presses the forward arrow, "cycles through the modes. There's twelve." his breathing is still heavy, eyes squarely on the gadget rather than on me. 

"And this one," he loops his finger around the circle, "is intensity level. It goes up.. pretty high." he shoves the thing back at me, fingers still quivering. It's still off right now, and his explanation isn't really cluing me in on what exactly, or where, it is.

"What about this?" I tap down the centre button and he turns red.

"That's an on/off for.. another part of it." he leaves it at that. Huh. Well it's not like I could just.. not use it. Nagito even went to the trouble of tricking me to using it. I catch my name come up in conversation. 

"-can we trust him? He's the only one who sticks out! Hajime is the traitor!" I look up, Kazuichi's pointer finger bringing attention to me. I flick the remote in my hands on. 

"Hajime isn't the traitor, haven't we gone over this Kazuichi?" 

"I agree, Hajime has done much to aid in all our investigations!" Chiaki chimes in, followed quickly by Sonia; both at my defense. They fight without giving me a chance to say anything on the matter, leaving me to click through the modes for Nagito. He's doing his best to hold it together beside me. The conversation has shifted eyes off us, the others shouting amongst themselves and accusing each other of being the traitor. 

"Did you see how they were all looking at us?" I lean in next to the blonde, whispering in his ear. 

"What if they saw? Imagine what they would think of you, who they were always afraid of." he bites down on his lip, stifling a moan as I click up his intensity. 

"Hajime-" he gasps out my name and it goes straight to my dick. And I thought Nagito was pitching a tent. 

"God, I'm going to fuck you-" "-then Nagito is the traitor!" eyes return to us before I can finish that thought, the accusing finger now on my boyfriend rather than me. 

"He's always acting weird, and look how he's got Hajime wrapped around his finger; the best one out of all of us in class trials! He's planning something." Kazuichi huffs, eyes narrowing like he could intimidate us into confessing. My man is lucky he isn't drooling, there's no way he can say anything in his own defense. In fact, I bump him up a little more. 

"Nagito can't be the traitor." I speak up for him, switching his remote to my right hand and resting my left in his lap. I can feel the vibrations through his jeans, pressing down and rubbing at his cock as off from the pattern as I possibly can. 

"He's too open to telling us exactly what he thinks. If he was with the future foundation, we would know by now." Kazuichi grumbles about it, but I made a good point and he can't say I didn't just because he doesn't trust me. The debate dies down after that, leaving the redhead with no one else to start pinning blame on. The meeting is dismissed pretty quickly and the room empties out, leaving just me and Nagito; the thrum of the vibrator louder now in the silent room. I don't say anything to him, getting up and beckoning for him to follow behind me. His steps are off beat and he swerves around, grabbing onto my arm and letting me lead him down the stairs and outside. It's already dark, the last rays of light barely streaking through the already shining stars overhead. I walk Nagito back to our cottage without running into anyone else, locking the door as I come in and shoving my boyfriend hard against the wall. He lets out a startled noise, eyes wide when they meet mine. I don't bother wasting time and take his jeans down around his ankles, ghosting my hand over his still covered dick just to watch him squirm. 

"You have no idea how hard it was to sit there, watching you and not being able to do anything about it." I drop to the floor and mouth at him through his boxers, dragging my tongue along the clear outline of his hard cock. He whimpers, hands twitching in the air and settling into my hair. 

"Ah, ah. Don't touch me, you haven't earned it." he swiftly pulls away, eyes watching me closely as I inch down his boxers down and let him snap up out of them. There's a pretty little ring hugging the base of his cock, buzzing and moving visibly on his skin. He looks painfully hard, head flushed and barely managing a few drops of pre for me to lick from his fevered skin. I take hold of him just above the ring, leaving that be for the time being, sliding down his shaft and meeting my lips to my fingers easily. I swallow around him, running my tongue flat along his dick nice and slow as I pull back; swirling it around his head and giving him a nice soat of saliva to make his rosy skin shine. Nagito's hips twitch. I slam them back against the wall with my free hand, shooting a look up at him and not regretting it. With one hand clamped over his mouth, Nagito is looking straight down at me. I go on teasing him, sucking him off until I hear a beautiful noise leak from between his fingers. 

"Now, was that so hard?" I kiss him, rolling my tongue around his mouth and spit swapping with him just to see the trail of spit between us when I pull away. Nagito mumbles my name, eyes half lidded and having trouble focusing on me. Poor baby, I'm just torturing him now aren't I? Walking away and telling my boyfriend to stay put, I scroll up on the circle pad of the remote I'd tucked into my pocket. I hear Nagito's hand hit the wall behind me, digging through the drawer beside out bed and finding something I could take care of him with. I give the bottle to him, watching his fingers shake as he takes it just to let it slip down to the ground. I take a seat on the edge of the bed. The blonde opts to slide down the wall, picking up the bottle of lube I'd given him and uncapping it successfully on his second try. He looks down at himself, then up at me. Rubbing the sweet smelling viscous substance between his fingers, Nagito leans back against the wall and spreads his legs, not quite sitting on the ground to give himself room to work with as he reaches down to finger himself; first pulling the string of a small bullet already in his ass, pretty pink to match his cock ring. He plunges two fingers in at once with a soft squealtch of excess lube. Nagito avoids my eyes, his own squeezed tightly shut and head tilted back. He moans freely, sounding close to sobbing as he works himself for me. 

I stand, unbuckling my belt and pulling everything below the hips down just far enough to free my cock, Nagito pauses, opening his eyes just in time to be yanked up off the ground. I utilise the wall rather than the bed again, letting my boyfriend lean his arms on the surface for support when I slide in; his hole warm and ready for me to slam down against it. Nagito cries out, whole body jerking with every push of my hips against his own; my hands pulling him in against me

"H-hajime please. Please let me cum." it took him longer than usual to beg for it. 

"Do you think you deserve it?" I lower my voice, tugging at his earlobe with my teeth. He whimpers, knees wobbling when I find his favourite spot for me to bite on his neck. I leave him a bruise, lapping my tongue over it. I jerk my hips a little harder, angle going off kilter as I feel my stomach start to knot up. Letting one side of him go, I reach around Nagito and clasp my hand around his dick, allowing him to push back against me and fuck my hand. I breathe the blonde's name against his own skin, pressing my chest to his back and holding him close as I grind against his ass; leaving myself fully sheathed inside him and thrusting shallowly to top myself off. 

I spill inside him, nails digging into his hip and voise raising to call Nagito's name. My head tucked into his shoulder, we stay like that for a moment. 

"Hajime?" I pull out, helping Nagito turn and rest his back against the wall; cum already oozing from his ass down his legs. Careful not to touch him too much, I slide the ring from his cock in one, slow motion. 

"Go ahead." without my, or his own, touch he comes hard. It splatters hot across my chest and stomach, his poor dick milked for everything it could give after all that. Nagito is out of breath, voice raw from moaning for me and gasps rattling in his throat. He staggers forward on shaking legs and I catch him, cradling his body against my oen. 

"Hey, how about I clean you up before we get ready for bed?" I smile at him, kissing his temple and snuggling him closer while taking caution to keep his overused cock from rubbing up against me. 

"Do I deserve it?"

"Oh, Nagito," I kiss him full on the lips, "you deserve everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wc/2680
> 
> So as the summary said this is going to be a series! I have more shit in mind but if you have any requests or suggestions please give them to me on my [ my tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) or [ my tell ](https://tellonym.me/spiderpool) ( where you can say other stuff too if you want ) I think this'll be mostly komahina but feel free to suggest other ships too! (W hajime preferably)


	2. Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a standard under the desk blow, with added bonus of schoolboy Hajime if that's your thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-game/out of game or whatever, Hajime is a Sophomore and Nagito is a Junior

I hesitate at the door before knocking, looking around one more time to make sure no one is around. The receptionist recognises me now, she didn't even ask to see my school ID to come in today even though I'm not an ultimate. Nagito opens the door, and I swear I feel my knees go weak. A year my senior and half a head taller than me, I barely feel worthy to stand next to the guy. 

"Hey, Hajime. You don't have to knock, it's open." I walk in after him, setting my bag down near the door beside his. Nagito's dorm is neat as ever, everything tucked in its place and straightened like if he was having a girl over. Or a boy, I guess. He even made his bed today, which is usually in disarray.

"Are you ready to start? I have a test next week so I have a lot to do." I plop onto the ground and start digging through my bag, pulling out everything I need and barely making it over to Nagito's desk to let the books spill out of my arms. I've offered to sit on the floor pretty much every time I've been here but Nagito insists, and I'm not about to argue with him over that. The junior is already working on something, papers scattered across the floor around him while he scribbles something down in one of his notebooks. I crack open a textbook and get to it, working through my English with few problems and about half my math; periodically looking around and stretching, and pretty much just generally being distracted. It's almost the end of the week and I'm already pretty over it. 

"Hnng, Nagito can you help me with this when you have a sec?" he looks up and discards what he's doing pretty much immediately to come help me, resting a hand on the back of my chair and leaning over me. He takes my pencil and shows me in the margins with a different problem, writing out the formula for me to use. I have to struggle to focus on him, knee bouncing under the desk just to move to some degree. He's so close to me, hair grazing my cheek and hand migrated from my chair to rest on my back. I swallow, trying to get that out of my head. But his leg brushes up against mine when he shifts a certain way to keep writing and it's so distracting, I can barely hear what he's saying to me over the thrum of my own heartbeat. When I look up, Nagito is looking at me. 

"What?" I turn red. 

"I said, 'It looks like you're distracted today' but I guess you proved my point." he laughs, smiling at me the way that makes my heart flutter.

"Get up." Nagito moves away from me and I practically shoot up out of the chair on his command. He takes a seat, scooting the chair back and patting the top of his thigh; like he's calling a dog. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there staring. 

"C'mon, I'll help you focus."

"That's weird, Nagito." I scrunch up my face without meaning to, but.. Yeah it's weird, but being that close to him doesn't sound like such a bad thing. He's not taking it back so I go for it, settling down on Nagito's lap and trying not to move much after that. I can feel him breathing at the back of my neck, gently moving my hair and sending chills down my spine. He moves, wiggling a little so he can see over my shoulder and wrapping both arms around my midsection. I hope he can't feel how much my heart picked up when he did that. If I couldn't focus before, there's no way in hell I'll be able to get anything done now but I give it a shot. Nagito tells me when I make a mistake, voice soft beside my ear and lips nearly touching my skin. Just don't pop one. Whatever I do, I cannot get a boner while I'm sitting on his lap. He kisses me, just the faintest touch of lips to neck bu it still makes my breath catch in my throat. I would've believed that I imagined it if he hadn't done it again, this time dragging an open mouthed kiss against my skin followed by another and then more; tongue flicking out to lick me. He sucks at my flesh, not biting but still sure I could feel it and probably leaving a mark there by the time he was done and ready to move up my neck and start again. 

"Sorry.." he barely lifts his lips to speak, "I guess I'm a little distracted too." he bites me, making me flinch without meaning to. He licks the spot, laying off me and leaning his head against mine. I can feel his heart beating behind me, every breath he takes against my back and on my neck. His hands slide down from the base of my ribs and find their way under my shirt, Nagito's cold fingers splaying against my bare skin and skimming up across my chest. He finds one of my nipples and tweaks it, making me gasp before I can stop myself. He gives a low chuckle, groping my chest with both hands as if I was a girl and rubbing his fingers down hard against the especially sensitive flesh. I bite the inside of my cheek, doing my best to stay quiet and keep myself in check. Of course, there's parts of me that I just can't control. Nagito notices, because of course he does, one hand abandoning my chest to slide down past my waistband and into my pants. Good thing I didn't wear a belt today. 

"Did I do that?" the smug catch in his voice doesn't make me inclined to answer, especially when he's already palming my dick. His hands are so damn cold, raising goosebumps on my skin and hardening my nipples under my shirt. Okay, maybe that isn't the only reason for that. 

"N-Nagito.." my cock hardens in his hand, fingers squeezing me just so and jerking me better than I've ever done myself. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No." I don't hesitate enough to think about it, absolutely sure that I want him to keep on doing exactly what he's doing. So he does, taking my go ahead and tugging down my pants just a hair to bring my dick out of them and slide his hand along its length quickly. He knows what he's doing and I'm not surprised. I squirm on his lap, finding a position where I can lean back against his chest and just watch him work his magic. I have more noise to hold back now, teeth digging into my bottom lip but still not stopping the odd groan or two from escaping. It's about when I get desperate enough to start pushing up against his hand that he slows down, pausing with his thumb covering my slit. 

"You didn't finish your work yet, Hajime." huh? I could scream. Homework moved to just about the last thing I'm thinking about and I wasn't planning on bringing it back.

"I didn't mean to distract you so much, I'm not worth missing any assignments for." I whimper when he takes his hands back, letting my shirt fall back down over my chest and my ass down into the chair as he moves completely. I'm.. I don't even know what I am. Did that just happen? It had to've, based on my very hard cock still standing at full mast out in the open. Nagito is still loitering near me, hovering and watching me carefully. I don't know what to do. Ask for more? Pretend it didn't happen at all? He beats me to it, pushing my chair into the desk for me and rounding it to plop back down onto the floor on the other side. O..kay. I look down at what I'd been doing before, Nagito's writing crammed into the margins with formulas I'm supposed to be using and conversions it looks like I might need. I take my pencil with one hand, worming the other under the desk to try and stuff myself back into my pants so maybe I'll soften up a little quicker. My hand is pushed away, cold fingers wrapping around the base of my shaft and giving one slow jerk before something else covers my cock. Nagito's warm, wet mouth descends over me, lips wrapping around my dick and dragging down its length in tandem with his tongue. I drop my pencil, hands balling at the edge of the desk and toes curling in my socks. I buck my hips mostly on accident, a startled noise coming from my throat when he lets me. But, when I give it another try he holds me down. 

"Well?" he pulls off my cock with a pop, stroking me slowly with one hand. 

"What?" I stutter something out, shaking my head to clear it as much as I could.

"What did you get?" I repeat my previous answer, looking down at the desk and realising. Is he really.. I tell him my answer and the warmth of his mouth envelops my dick again, tongue swirling around my head and sliding down to my base. I'm not going to make it through this worksheet. Nagito squeezes the base of my dick and I jerk, gasping a little louder than I'd meant to. 

"Nagito-" I come before I could choke out a warning, the blonde's throat working around me and sucking me dry without coming up for air until I was done. He pops up on the other side of the desk, lips red and slightly swollen but clean save for the shine of his own saliva smeared across his face and dripping from his mouth. I shy away from his eyes, the stormy grey's filled with amusement as he takes me in. That's it, I can never do math again. Nagito laughs at me, coming around to swivel my chair and kiss me; straddling his legs over mine and sitting in my lap to shag me proper, prying my lips apart with his tongue. He still tastes of the remains of my own cum, salty and just a touch bitter. He pushes my chair back in when he's finished, ruffling his fingers through my hair. 

"Well, it looks like you've still go work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1796
> 
> So as the summary said this is going to be a series! I have more shit in mind but if you have any requests or suggestions please give them to me on my [ my tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) or [ my tell ](https://tellonym.me/spiderpool) ( where you can say other stuff too if you want ) I think this'll be mostly komahina but feel free to suggest other ships too! (W hajime preferably)


	3. Cram Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Orgasm denial, overstimulation, toys, anal, also more schoolboy hajime if that's your thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of related to the last one?

I fiddle with my key to unlock the door, peeking inside and stepping in before I find Nagito. He's flipping through the planner I left here yesterday, shirt half unbuttoned and tie already thrown off somewhere. He looks messy, but it adds something to his appearance that I can't quite name. Probably 'sexy' but y'know. He looks up, smile shining into his eyes before I see it on his face. 

"Hey, Nagito." I toss off my jacket along with my bag, tossing it up onto his bed so it’s out of the way. He grins at me, loosening my tie for me and letting it join my coat. 

“Hey sailor.” he pulls me in by the collar to kiss me, circling his hands around my neck and cupping my head in his palms. He has the height advantage, no matter how much I tug on his shirt, but I don’t mind. It just makes it easier for him to hoist me up off the ground, grabbing me by the waist and yanking me straight up without disconnecting his lips from mine. I hook my legs around his hips, pulling up for air and smiling down at Nagito from my new view of him. 

“You’re late.” he rolls his hips against mine, angle a little off for that but it gets the point across. He missed me. 

“I had to go back to my dorm first, all the way over in the reserve building.” though we don’t really do a whole lot of studying together, I still bring my stuff just in case. 

“Test tomorrow, right?” he must’ve seen that in my planner. I do have a test, but no high hopes for it. It’s never been a strong subject of mine, nothing much I can do about it now. I stroke my hands through Nagito’s hair, skimming the tips of my fingers along his scalp and pulling. He groans, shaking his head for me to take my hands back. 

“Bad Hajime, don’t go riling me up already. You have work to do.” he sets me back down on the ground, leaving the ghost of a kiss on my mouth before taking my hand and leading me further into his room. 

“I know you’re not a great history student.”

“Thanks.”

“Shush, I know you’re not a great history student. But, I think I can help you study a little more.. Effectively.” I don’t know if I like the way Nagito said that. And he has that devilish little smirk on his face too. 

“Get undressed.” my hands snap up to the buttons on my shirt before what he said has even gone through my head, popping them from their places and losing it. I can get behind this. I ditch the rest of my clothed to, not bothering to fold anything but at least piling them all up in one place. I stand and turn, opening my mouth to say something but not getting the change; Nagito’s fingers jamming past my lips and pressing against my tongue. I grab his wrist with both hands, sucking on his ring and middle finger and slicking them up with my spit. I know where this is going next, and the more I can get on there now the better it’ll be for me later. He stands there and lets me go on until he’s satisfied, dragging his fingers from my mouth and rubbing them together. Nagito taps my inner thigh with a clean finger and I spread, not too far but enough for him to reach around when he takes to his knees in front of me; taking my still mostly soft dick between his lips. He prods at it with his tongue, letting it stiffen in his mouth without budging from the base. He makes the most obscene sound possible, a disgusting slurp as he slides down the length of my cock with as much spit he could get. I make a displeased noise and he smacks my ass palm first, fingers snaking down to my hole and prodding at the tight ring less than gently. He squirms his middle finger in first, my hips jerking forward in surprise. Nagito makes swift work of jamming both fingers he prepared into my ass, mouthing around my dick and humming at the base. His other hand leaves my thigh, and I feel his whole body shift; cock popping out of his mouth so he can bend over, curling his fingers to make sure they stay put. He rights himself, wrapping his long fingers around my dick and giving me one good stroke before something less fleshy slides down my shaft. 

“Nagito..” he shushes me, fitting the cock ring snugly into place at the base of my dick already making me whine. With that all set in place he gives one final twist of his fingers before taking them back, placing a hand on either side of my hips and moving me to turn around. I make a small circle for him, cheeks being pulled apart and hard plastic filling my hole; stretching it out further than Nagito had before. I can feel the pull string on my thigh, making me squirm. I hate those, I’d rather let the thing get stuck than have the string dangling there. 

“Alright! Now we can start.” Nagito takes my hand and pulls me over to his bed, clearing it off with a sweep of his arm and sitting me down and giving me a little shove. I take the hint and get on, the mattress dipping under me as I move around to get all of me up on Nagito’s bed.

“History, right?” he pulls up his desk chair and sits beside the bed, one of my books in hand. The purple cover on the text tells me that he found my history book. 

“Yeah.” I squirm, getting a look from the junior that quickly stops that. He thumbs through my textbook, coming to the chapter with the most pages sticking out and scanning over them. 

“Who pitched the idea for medicare?” 

“..President Johnson.” is that what we’re doing here? I feel a little underdressed for studying. It’s a delayed reaction but the vibe up my ass blasts me on high. My back arches and I collapse forward, catching myself with both hands but not able to straighten up until the vibration calms down. I take in a shaky breath and let it come back out as a moan. The vibration cuts off. 

“What year was that?”

“1965.” Nagito clicks his tongue at me. 

“Wasn’t it ‘66, Hajime?”

“No,” I sit back up and un-brace myself to look at him, “his pitch for Medicare was passed in ‘65 and Medicaid was established the year after in 1966.” he notches me back up to the lowest vibe, setting my book flat in his lap to lean in for a kiss; avoiding my lips and going for the neck instead. 

“That was a good one, I thought I’d trick you.” We go on for a while, going down my study guide. I didn’t get a single one wrong, and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to find out what would’ve happened if I did. My cock fucking aches, the steady thrum in my ass more than enough to have finished me off ages ago. Nagito closes my textbook, eyes gliding across me with a smirk on his face. 

“Go ahead.” he nods towards my dick, which he’d forbidden me to even think about touching early on. My fingers tremble as I touch my own fevered flesh, sliding down my shaft and tracing a circle around the ring. 

“Not that. Leave it on.” his voice is firm, making my hands shy away from the ring and instead pay attention to my poor cock; squeezing it firmly and treating myself to long, hard strokes. Nagito watches, metal clinking together as he unbuckles and slides off his belt. His hand overlaps mine, jerking me off and loosening the grip my teeth had on my bottom lip to get out some noise. Pushing my own hands away as well, Nagito drags down his jeans and pulls me off the bed by the wrist; shoving me down to my knees. I get the message, taking him straight down my throat and swallowing around his dick. He clicks up my vibration for me, making me moan around his cock and entice him to push forward into me. With a handful of my hair held tightly in one of his fists, Nagito fucks my throat hard; cock twitching at the back of my throat and spurting his spunk straight through without hardly anything making it into my mouth for me to taste. I try to cough, but my mouth is full and the hot come has nowhere to go but down. So I swallow the best I can, throat working around the blonde’s cock until he’s satisfied enough to pull out; letting go of my hair and allowing me to sit on the floor, drool dripping from my swollen lips. 

“What year did Johnson leave office?” I’m still panting, struggling to breathe let alone answer any more of his questions. Nagito gives me some time, laboured breaths becoming more calm and giving me enough oxygen to speak. 

“1969.” my voice is raw, throat freshly fucked and sore, but he takes the answer anyway, motioning for me to stand. I do, though shakily, letting Nagito turn me around and bend me over. First he shuts off the vibrator still in my ass, pulling it out sharply by the string and letting it drop to the floor. I’m relieved, but still whine a being so empty. Luckily for me, something almost equally as hard is already pressing at my hole; Nagito’s head prodding at my already stretched ass and pushing in, filling me up until I can feel his balls touch my skin. And he fucks me, skin smacking loudly against skin and cock pounding hard into me; one of Nagito’s hands creeping around me and jerking my own dick. I moan freely, the room blurring around me until I finally close my eyes to feel the rock of my body with every rough thrust into me. I can’t tell up from down, but my lips have memorised Nagito’s name, crying it out loud enough to usually worry me about other people on his floor hearing. 

“Hajime..” his chest presses against my back, thrusts becoming shallow but no softer as I start to be able to feel his cock twitch inside me. He bites my neck, filling me to the brim and dripping cum to the backs of my thighs and run down my legs. He continues to push softly against me, breath heavy beside my ear and raising the hair at the back of my neck. 

“Wh.. what percent of the popular vote did Johnson get?” he puffs out, face already snuggling into the crook of my neck and hips jerking to a stop. His hand, however, is unrelentlessly stroking my dick, swirling circles around the edge of my cock ring. 

“What?” I barely remember my own name. What percent… What percent.. 

“I.. don’t know.” Nagito pauses, withdrawing his hand from my cock and pulling out of me with a squish. Rapidly cooling spunk oozes out of my ass. 

“That’s too bad Hajime, that was your last question.” he steps away from me completely, walking clear across the room towards the bathroom. 

“Wait- where are you going?”

“To get you something to clean up with of course!” I look down at myself, the head of my cock red and throbbing, begging to finally spill. He’s not going to…

“You got the last question wrong Hajime. Maybe I can let you cum next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 1964
> 
> So as the summary said this is going to be a series! I have more shit in mind but if you have any requests or suggestions please give them to me on my [ my tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) or [ my tell ](https://tellonym.me/spiderpool) ( where you can say other stuff too if you want ) I think this'll be mostly komahina but feel free to suggest other ships too! (W hajime preferably)


	4. Minty Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Crossdressing, lingerie, dirty talk, spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was a request, hope the anon that wanted it likes what I did!

I pull my bag out from under the bed, lifting the large pink striped monstrosity from another container that was concealing it. Nagito will be out all day, so I’ve got time to play around. I pull off my pyjamas, taking my obnoxious package into the master bath with me and plopping it down on the counter. For now, I just snag a smaller plastic bag from the larger one and unload it. I’m not sure what to go for first, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub and looking at the little plastic razor in my hand. This would be a good moment to decide to stop before I’m in too far. I slather up the shaving cream, the foam wafting a sweet smell into the air. Okay.. this shit’s supposed to be against the grain right? I do my calves first, getting off without a hitch and managing to not nick my skin once while gliding the razor up my foam covered skin to leave it smooth. My thighs are a little more tricky, blade catching on my skin a few times but thankfully not on the inner parts; though they needed a second pass since the hair there was thicker. Okay. I trim up my pubes first, taming the jungle before trying to cut it down completely. That’s a job for the electric razor, shaving the slightly dampened skin around my dick clean and getting down my taint as far as I could safely do. The rest is a careful and slow effort not to cut my taint or my balls. I manage it, feeling a little colder downstairs than usual without all that hair. I rinse off the shaving shit and leave it out to dry, starting up the faucet in the tub and plugging up the drain. I toss in the bath bomb I picked up when it’s full, watching it fizzle out in the water and make it a pretty pink. I sink down into the steaming water with a sigh, head lolling back as I relax. I just let myself soak it in, eyes closed and shoulders slack. But, I have things to do. My hair takes priority, lathered with sweet smelling shampoo and scrubbed out to leave my hair soft. I was going to do a face mask but I might not have time, so I skip straight to washing down my skin thoroughly; fondling myself in the water to get everything nice and washed off. Well..

While I’m at it, I slide my hand down from my balls to my ass; easing in a finger while I’m relaxed. I did my cleaning down there the other day, but it never hurts to check. And maybe I’m just feeling horny, sue me. I drain out the bath and dry off, giving up on just trying to not and wrapping my fingers around my hard dick. I jerk myself hard, stroking clear from base to tip.

“Mmm, Nagito..” I close my eyes, envisioning my boyfriend touching me rather than myself; calling me his little slut and egging me on, telling me to come for him. I thrust into my hand, groaning out loud as I coat my palm in jizz. I don’t spill much, making an easy cleanup for me once I’m down from my climax. I take the rest of my prep stuff into the bedroom again, laying back against the pillows and lubing up my fingers with the radioactive pink gel I’d picked up a few nights before. It looks like toxic waste but smells like cotton candy, so it balances out alright in my book. It warms up quickly in my hand and I set to work, shoving one finger into my hole easily and moving it around as much as I can to get nice and slicked before wiggling in the second beside it. The third comes soon after, all three moving in tandem to stretch my ass open wide. Nagito always loves to watch me do this; fingering myself for him so he can stuff me full of his cock. My free hand scrambles to function on is own, finally finding the smooth metal I was looking for and pulling it free of its bag. It’s a little tricky to get in from the angle I’m at, pulling my fingers free with a squealtch and using both hands to spear myself on the metal plug. The fur from the tail attached to the back tickles my thighs and makes me squirm until I can shift enough to get it out from under me. The fuzzy extension to the butt plug is cute and soft, reaching down to my knee while I’m sitting. My dick is standing straight up again, asking for attention while I move around and rifle through my things. I start off with the stockings, swinging both legs over the side of the bed and slowly rolling the silk up my legs to about mid thigh. Next the panties, garters hanging down from the incredibly soft little article. It’s a tight squeeze, my dick pushing at the front of the panties and begging to escape the tight confines. I manage to hook the garter clips to my stockings with only a little struggle; making the pretty green fabric cling to my legs just right. I regret buying the clamps before I’ve even put them on, bringing down on my poor nipples and making myself squirm. Is it bad that they feel good? All trussed up in the fun stuff, I drape my matching mint green dress over my body, fabric loose enough to give no signs of the fun beneath it. Oh, but I almost forgot. I fasten a pretty pink collar around my neck, leash already attached, and swing the strap of my ball gag around my head. I’d tie myself up if that wasn't nearly impossible. According to the time, Nagito should be home soon, so I won’t have to wait long. 

* * *

“Hajime? I’m ho..me.” he pauses, one foot in the door, to stare. Even with my dress on I’m a pretty sight, drool dripping from my lips around the gag and thighs pinched together while I squirm. He closes the door behind him and circles around to me, surveying the scene in front of him like he needs to make sure it’s real. He slides a hand up my thigh, dragging the soft fabric of my dress up with him until he hits garter. My cock is still straining against my panties, a wet spot now formed where it had been leaking pre against the satin. Nagito shoves me up onto the bed and pulls my legs apart, mouthing at my dick through the fabric. He licks at the puddle of pre, soaking the underwear with his spit and sucking me off as much as he can without actually undressing me.

“Did you get all dressed up just for me Hajime?” he mumbles, moving away from my weeping cock to nip at any exposed flesh he can get to on my thighs. I make a confirming noise around the ball in my mouth, nodding though Nagito isn’t looking up to see. 

“It’s not my birthday is it? Zot maybe?” he skims his cold fingers across my thighs, tugging up on the edge of my panties and pulling them tighter on me. The satin feels fantastic, but I can’t get enough friction to give me anything except more frustration. He backs off me, leaning back and taking me in now that he knows it’s real. 

“Come’ere, princess.” Nagito takes me by the wrist and tugs me up off the bed to stand next to him; legs trembling beneath me just to keep me up in one place. My boyfriend walks a circle around me, tugging on my tail when he gets that far. Both arms wrap around my midsection, pressing my back to his chest and his dick up against my ass. 

“You look so pretty all dressed up for me baby.” a shiver runs up my spine, hips bucking back against him without me telling them to. He laughs, breathing harshly against my neck and kissing my cheek. I wish I could see him right now, his smile makes me melt like almost nothing else does. 

“You want me to fuck you, love? Pull that plug out and stuff that pretty little ass full of my cock instead?” I moan. With another chuckle he peels off of me, taking my dress by the hem and yanking it over my head. Nagito nods at the bed and I climb in, legs spread and ready for him. He teases me, pushing his hand in against my panties until I moan for him and he finally lets my dick snap up to full mast. 

“I don’t want you to cum, okay? Don’t cum until I’m ready to fuck you, or I’ll have to punish you.” I can’t answer. He goes down on me, popping his lips around my dick and sliding his tongue down my shaft. With his hands on my thighs, nails digging harshly into my skin, he sucks me so fucking good; cheeks hollowed and throat working around me. God, I can’t take this. I pull on his hair, trying to get him off my dick before I cum; my whole body trembling in effort to keep it in. 

I shoot down his throat, cum dripping out of his mouth and onto my skin. He pulls off me and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, eyebrows knitted together. 

“Baby.” Nagito moves away from me to sit on the edge of the bed, beckoning me over. I reluctantly sit beside him, holding still while he unclips my gag and popping the ball out of my mouth. 

“I want you to count for me, okay?” 

“How many?” my voice is small, throat a little parched from drooling. 

“Until I’m finished.” Nagito pulls me over his lap ass up, playing with my plug and twisting it in my ass to make sure it’s in nice and deep for me. He touches me lightly first, bringing back his hand and smacking down hard on my still covered ass. 

“One.” he peels down my panties before going on, the second spank on bare skin and making me wince a little more. 

“Two.” he goes on, keeping his palm open and pressure constant for me while he dishes out my punishment; my dick rubbing harshly against his jeans and making me hard again, though the spanking itself doesn’t hurt that cause either.  

“Twelve.” I haven’t lost count yet, keeping track for him after every harsh slap rings through the air. But he’s trying, talking over me and telling me what a slut I am to get off on my punishment. That he can’t believe I’m moaning while he spanks me. He asks me to come for him this time, making me stutter. 

“F-fifteen.” he tsks. 

“That was sixteen, love. I’ve gotta start over now, and I’m not going to stop until you cum for me, like a trashy little whore getting off while I hit you.” he starts again. Smacking my sore ass harder than before and with fewer time for me to count between lashes. Ten, eleven, twelve. I come against his jeans, blasting myself with my own jizz and screaming for him. He gives me one more, resting his palm against my ass and rubbing the skin gently. 

“That was so good, you did so good for me.” Nagito massages my cheeks, letting me catch my breath and cool down. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you now sweetheart? You deserve it.” I nod and he gets me ready, spreading me on the bed with my ass still up and in the air to cool down my fevered skin. He unplugs me, leaning in to kiss my ass and tease his tongue over my hole. I hear the zip of his pants and the rustle of his clothes, the head of his cock rubbing against my ass and sliding in. He fills me up, pushing his whole length into my already stretched hole and giving me a second before moving; pulling back to the tip and ramming back in, starting off fast and hard. His balls smack against my taint with every thrust, head hitting me just right and getting me spilling for him again. I can hear him saying my name, telling how tight I am. He pulls out before he comes, stroking himself once and spilling his load across my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/2102
> 
> So as the summary said this is going to be a series! I have more shit in mind but if you have any requests or suggestions please give them to me on my [ my tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com)(anon on) or [ my tell ](https://tellonym.me/spiderpool) ( where you can say other stuff too if you want ) I think this'll be mostly komahina but feel free to suggest other ships too! (W hajime preferably)
> 
> And if you drop my my tumblr, look forward to kinktober coming up! I'm doing around half the prompts with Komahina, and the other half Kylux!


End file.
